In general, the laundry is washed by introducing a detergent into a washing machine, and consumers directly weigh the detergent based on the amount of laundry regardless of the type of detergent. Most consumers are using a detergent based on a standard amount of detergent used depending on the amount of laundry, which is suggested as a method of using a detergent, but it is actually difficult to exactly determine the amount of laundry and the standard amount of detergent used, and users arbitrarily measure the amount of detergent and use the detergent. Accordingly, there is a problem in that a desired washing effect cannot be obtained because the detergent is used excessively or sparingly. Further, due to the problems associated with a space and costs, the laundry is usually gathered and stored until a pile of the laundry reaches a predetermined level, and then the laundry is classified and introduced into a washing machine to wash the laundry, and the odor and touch from the laundry stored during the classifying process cause discomfort and cumbersomeness.
A detergent for being introduced into a washing machine is available in the form of a powder, a liquid, a capsule, a sheet, and the like. The powder type detergent has a problem in that the powder is scattered or the powder phase remains on the laundry, and the liquid type detergent has a disadvantage in that consumers are hesitant to use the liquid type detergent due to the relative heavy weight. In order to improve the problems, capsule type and sheet type detergents using a polymer film material are currently available.
The polymer film material is a material of which the use in daily products has been recently rapidly increased, and has been widely used in the field of the household products including medicines, cosmetics and detergents. For example, the polymer film material has been used as a base material such as a transparent film for packaging food, a skin-attachable sheet for medical use or skin improvement, a capsule-type detergent, and a sheet-type detergent.
The capsule-type detergent and the sheet-type detergent are detergents using a water-soluble film, and numerous researches and developments for the detergents have been conducted because the detergents can be conveniently divided into smaller sizes and can alleviate disadvantages of powder detergents and liquid detergents.
Specifically, Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-2012-0021449 discloses a sheet for laundry, in which a film forming water-soluble polymer including detergent ingredients and softener ingredients distributed among polymer chains thereof is solidified in the form of a film. Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 1999-0030414 discloses a water-soluble polyvinyl alcohol film, a gelatin film, a starch film, a cellulose film, and the like as a material for a disposable hermetic sealing type detergent which contains a one-time standard use amount in a bag in order to prevent a powder detergent from being scattered and protect water quality by inducing consumers to use a suitable amount. Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-0067668 discloses a technology of packaging a liquid cleaner with a water-soluble film.
However, when a detergent is divided and packaged by using water-soluble polymer films, there are problems in that a hermetically sealed portion is broken open in a process of storing or transporting the detergent, and as a result, there are problems in that a phenomenon in which contents therein are leaked out occurs, active ingredients ooze out from the surface of the film, and the storage stability of product significantly deteriorates. Further, a water-soluble film is used as a packaging material for detergent and thus is designed so as to secure the stability against moisture in the atmosphere and the durability of contents therein. For the reason, there is a problem in that it takes considerable time to dissolve a detergent at a temperature of water typically used during the laundry, and the film containing the detergent is not completely dissolved, and as a result, residues of the film remain. A sheet type detergent can significantly alleviate disadvantages of the capsule type detergent, but has a disadvantage in that it is difficult to use an appropriate amount of detergent according to the laundry, and still has a problem caused by storing the laundry until the laundry is laundered.